Lingerie
by Lab Girl
Summary: Uma combinação saborosa: B&B, lingerie e sorvete! Cena perdida do episódio 7x09 The Don t in the Do


**Título:** **Lingerie**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 7ª temporada, sexo, cena perdida do episódio "The Don´t in the Do" (7x09)  
**Advertências: **nudez e cenas detalhadas de sexo  
**Classificação: **deliciosamente NC-17 (leitura não recomendada para menores de 18)  
**Capítulo: **1 (one shot)  
**Resumo: **Uma combinação saborosa: B&B, sorvete e lingerie!

**Notas da Autora:** Faz séculos que eu pensei em escrever a cena perdida do episódio 7x09. No entanto, cadê tempo? Nunca achava, até que o 3º Tributo ao dia do Sexo do fórum Need For Fic me deu uma bela desculpa para parar um pouco, sentar e escrever esta história.

Dedicada especialmente à Diana, que me acusou de ter sido uma das primeiras na fila da pornice xD (calúnia!). Di, esta é pra você se deliciar com um dos seus casais favoritos da ficção ;)

E para todos os fãs maiores e vacinados de Bones e de uma boa sacanagem com estilo entre B&B: divirtam-se!

* * *

Booth segura a respiração enquanto deixa, pé ante pé, o quarto da filha. Depois de algum esforço ele conseguiu fazer a pequena voltar a dormir. Olhando para o berço, ele constata, aliviado, que sua retirada não interrompeu o sono de Christine, que continua tranquilamente adormecida em seu berço. Ele solta o ar pela boca, caminhando na direção do dormitório ao lado, no fim do corredor.

Ele esfrega as mãos, sabendo que Bones está esperando por ele no outro quarto.

Quando entra, para diante da porta. Definitivamente não estava preparado para o que vê. Ela está vestida no conjunto de lingerie que ele comprou, deitada na cama em companhia de uma colher e do pote de sorvete que os dois estavam comendo lá embaixo há pouco menos de meia hora.

Booth traga a saliva com certa dificuldade. Ergue as sobrancelhas.

"Uau!" ele só consegue pronunciar isso.

Brennan sorri e pega a colher cheia de uma boa dose do sorvete, estendendo-a para ele. "Não terminamos a sobremesa ainda."

Ele sorri e entra de vez no quarto, deixando a porta apenas meio aberta. No caminho até a cama, aproveita para tirar os sapatos. Então se senta ao lado dela, inclinando-se para abocanhar a colher que ela tem estendida para ele.

Ao sentir o gosto doce do chocolate Booth geme, lambendo os lábios. "Delicioso" ele diz, puxando a parceira pela cintura. "Mas pode ficar mais ainda."

Brennan sorri, percebendo as segundas intenções dele. Ela se deixa capturar num beijo que mistura o calor natural da boca de Booth e o gelado do sorvete. Levando a mão ao rosto dele, deixa um gemido longo de satisfação escapar da garganta.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, Booth puxa o corpo macio de Brennan, colocando-a sentada sobre seu colo. Os dois então rompem o beijo, ela ofega.

Booth sorri, malicioso. E abaixa os olhos para o volume dos seios perfeitos, emoldurados pelo negligé transparente que deixa à mostra o conjunto de lingerie de mesmo tom. Ele puxa as alças da delicada peça juntamente as do sutiã para baixo, revelando os mamilos delicados e rosados.

Brennan arfa diante do gesto inesperado. Os olhos atentos de Booth recaem sobre o par de seios e ele toma alguns segundos para admirá-los. Em seguida, pega o pote de sorvete sobre o colchão e com a colher despeja um pouco do doce sobre o seio esquerdo de Brennan. Ela deixa um suspiro escapar ante o toque gelado do sorvete, que já está quase líquido.

Ele sorri, olhando-a nos olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça e levar a ponta da língua até a trilha de chocolate que escorre pelo seio dela. Brennan puxa os cabelos do companheiro gentilmente, gemendo baixinho ao sentir a tortura deliciosa que ele lhe causa, lambendo da forma mais leve possível a pele ao redor do mamilo arrepiado.

Booth parece entender o pedido contido nos gemidos e no cadenciar ansioso do corpo da parceira. Ele sorri... abocanhando em seguida boa parte do seio que sua língua provoca... o que era antes uma brincadeira, tornando-se um contato quente e inesperadamente prazeroso. Para ambos.

Brennan joga a cabeça para trás, cerra os olhos e enterra as mãos nos ombros do parceiro. Booth a aperta contra si, segurando-a pela cintura, gemendo contra o seio macio. O sabor do sorvete misturado à textura suave da pele delicada formam uma combinação perfeita, aguçando-lhe o paladar.

Ela se recupera após alguns segundos e endireita a postura, abrindo os olhos e ofegando. Booth libera seu seio quase ao mesmo tempo com um barulho deliciosamente molhado. A sensação de arrepio toca a pele desprotegida, enviando um pequeno tremor involuntário pela espinha de Brennan.

A mão forte de Booth migra para o outro seio, massageando e estudando como o bico rosado desponta diante do contato. Com o polegar, ele roça o mamilo excitado, inclinando-se e prendendo-o gentilmente entre os dentes.

A mão de Brennan se enterra entre os cabelos espessos do parceiro, um chiado escapando por entre seus lábios. Booth então se afasta, pegando novamente o pote de sorvete que começa a derreter. Ela observa enquanto ele torna a encher a colher e a leva até seu seio direito, derramando o doce gelado sobre a pele, que se arrepia de imediato.

Brennan dá um pequeno salto no colo do parceiro, o contato permitindo-lhe sentir a excitação dele. Ansiosa, ela arranca a camiseta de Booth, que ergue os braços para ajudá-la no processo. Em seguida, ela atira a peça de roupa no chão do quarto enquanto ele avança, deslizando a língua habilidosa e limpando a trilha de sorvete derretido do seio dela, fazendo-a gemer em puro deleite.

Quando Booth termina de sorver o doce, ele para sobre o mamilo arrepiado, contornando-o com a língua... torturando-a um pouco mais.

"Booth!" ela geme, cravando as unhas nas costas firmes e agora nuas do parceiro.

Ele fecha os lábios em torno do mamilo, finalmente, sugando-o de leve... e em seguida tomando boa parte do seio em sua boca, exatamente como fez com o outro.

A tortura parece interminável e se divide entre gemidos dos dois e o balançar dos quadris de Brennan sobre o colo de Booth, que a aperta pela cintura, criando a fricção perfeita.

Minutos depois, ele abandona a carícia para erguê-la nos braços e deitá-la novamente na cama. Levantando-se para livrar-se do resto de suas roupas, Booth - sem camisa - já está suando de antecipação. Brennan o observa despir-se diante de seus olhos, admirando lascivamente cada músculo exposto do corpo masculino. Tórax, abdômen, quadris, coxas... ela observa enquanto o vê aproximar-se da cama, já completamente nu.

Booth sobe na cama, arrastando-se para cima dela, mas Brennan o barra esticando uma perna e apoiando o pé no peito dele. "Não tão depressa."

Ele segura-lhe a perna, rindo enquanto massageia-lhe a panturrilha. "O que tem em mente?"

Brennan sorri, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela puxa as alças do negligé e do sutiã para cima, recobrindo os seios recém explorados, e então se vira para pegar o pote de sorvete, que miraculosamente não virou sobre o lençol. Ela se apodera da colher também, e ordena. "Deite-se."

Booth ergue as sobrancelhas, divertindo-se com o tom autoritário dela, mas a obedece. Ele deita confortavelmente, apoiando a cabeça num dos travesseiros.

Brennan derrama o sorvete, que agora mais parece uma calda, sobre o corpo de Booth, começando pelo peitoral. Ele arfa, erguendo-se um pouco da cama ante o contato gelado.

"Quietinho" ela diz, terminando de jogar o conteúdo do pote no abdômen dele.

Ao completar a missão, ela deixa o recipiente vazio no chão, aos pés da cama, e engatinha sobre o colchão, alcançando o corpo nu e coberto pelo sorvete derretido.

Ela sorri para ele antes de abaixar a cabeça e começar a beijar-lhe o ombro esquerdo. Booth leva a mão ao cabelo dela, apenas acariciando enquanto desfruta da sensação gostosa dos quentes lábios femininos sobre sua pele.

Brennan traça o contorno dos músculos com a ponta da língua, ao mesmo tempo saboreando o chocolate.

O contraste entre o frio do sorvete e o calor da língua e dos lábios ardentes dela simplesmente deixam Booth extasiado, o peito arfando com a respiração laboriosa, uma pequena linha de suor se formando na testa.

Habilidosamente e de modo provocante, ela beija o torso dele, descendo e alcançando o abdômen e fazendo os músculos aí se contraírem ante o contato.

Ela lambe o resto do sorvete, deixando a pele dele úmida e pegajosa. Mas Booth não se importa nem um pouco. A sensação da língua macia percorrendo seu corpo, o modo como os lábios dela atiçam a derme é incrivelmente prazeroso.

Brennan pousa uma das mãos no abdômen do parceiro, erguendo os olhos para fitá-lo. Booth tem um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, um misto de contentamento e malícia que ela aprecia intensamente.

Sorrindo também, ela se abaixa novamente sobre ele, os lábios descendo pela musculatura abdominal, a ponta da língua contornando o umbigo. O corpo de Booth se eleva um pouco da cama, o que a faz rir, vitoriosa.

Então os lábios femininos descem um pouco mais... deslizam mais para baixo.

"Temperance..." Booth murmura entre dentes, a mão alcançando os cabelos dela.

Brennan sabe, pelo tom de voz, pelo uso de seu primeiro nome e pela forma como os dedos dele se prendem aos seus cabelos, que se trata de um incentivo. E ela o compraz. Seus lábios pousam sobre a extensão rígida e firme da anatomia do parceiro, percorrendo-a.

Booth geme, o corpo contorcendo-se ligeiramente diante do movimento da parceira.

Com destreza e toda a delicadeza que lhe são peculiares, ela o envolve... com lábios perfeitos. Ela o suga. Com avidez.

O momento é extremamente torturante - e inconcebivelmente prazeroso - para ele. Em questão de segundos Booth se torna refém da habilidosa língua da parceira.

As mãos de Brennan se apoiam nas coxas dele, massageando os músculos enquanto a boca se ocupa deliciosamente do sexo intumescido.

A sensação é indescritível. A mão de Booth se perde nos cabelos macios dela... seus olhos atentos a cada movimento sutil e felino que ela produz com a cabeça... e a boca.

Ele olha, fascinado, admira a forma tão natural como ela o toca... a maciez e a suavidade, a umidade quente da mistura perfeita de lábios e língua, produzindo uma sensação indescritível.

Booth sente um aperto característico na virilha e sua mão - enterrada nos cabelos de Brennan - suspende o rosto dela antes que o inevitável aconteça.

"Bones!" ele ofega.

A boca macia da parceira o liberta, fazendo-o liberar um suspiro de frustração. Mas ele sabe que é preciso conter-se. Por enquanto.

"Não gostou?" ela sorri, a ponta da língua deslizando sobre o lábio inferior... deixando-o completamente úmido com o toque de saliva.

Booth sente o membro pulsar diante da visão. "Você sabe que sim..." responde, rouco, e também umedece os lábios com a língua antes de finalizar. "Mas eu quero prolongar o nosso prazer."

_Nosso_. Ele percebe os olhos dela brilharem diante da palavra. Brennan sorri e começa a se erguer na intenção de sentar sobre a cama, à frente dele.

Porém, Booth não dá tempo a ela de completar a ação. Segurando-a de modo firme pelos braços, ele a puxa para junto de seu corpo. E enterra o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço macio... beijando, sugando, mordendo.

"Ooooh, Booth!" ela geme, as mãos apertando as costas do parceiro, as unhas se enterrando levemente na pele... descendo até atingirem o traseiro masculino.

Ele geme, mordiscando a pele logo acima da clavícula da mulher. Então afasta o rosto do corpo dela, permitindo-se encará-la.

Brennan tem as bochechas avermelhadas, um sorriso de puro contentamento adornando o rosto de porcelana. E os olhos azuis parecem faiscar sob a fraca iluminação do quarto proveniente dos abajures sobre as mesinhas de cabeceira.

Ele a admira vestida no negligé transparente que deixa à mostra o belo conjunto de lingerie por baixo - o presente que ele quase teve medo de escolher - mas precisava mostrar a Brennan, de alguma maneira, que ela continua uma mulher desejável e linda mesmo depois da gravidez de Christine.

E, para Booth, realmente não existe mulher que tenha desejado mais na face da Terra do que a que está bem diante de si. Bela, inteligente, sexy... perfeita. Temperance Brennan é a junção de tudo o que um homem pode querer numa única mulher.

"Você está linda demais neste conjunto..." ele murmura, levando um dedo indicador à alça do negligé, escorregando-o lentamente por baixo dela enquanto seus olhos despem a parceira antes das mãos. "Mas eu prefiro você sem ele."

Brennan sorri, levando uma das mãos à outra alça do negligé, puxando-a para baixo. Booth desfaz o laço fino de cetim que mantém a peça unida abaixo do busto... e o tecido delicado se abre, expondo apenas a lingerie por baixo.

Abaixando a cabeça, Booth corre os lábios pelo torso de Brennan, passando pelo abdômen, contornando o umbigo lentamente... fazendo com que ela solte um grito abafado, arqueando o corpo ante o toque.

Ele sorri, descendo a boca mais para baixo... e o sorriso se desfaz quando atinge o elástico da fina calcinha de renda. Booth fecha os olhos rapidamente, inspira... o cheiro delicado dela lhe invade e, então, prendendo a lateral da peça entre os dentes, ele puxa a lingerie para baixo, que vai deslizando sobre as coxas macias.

Brennan move as pernas delicadamente, de forma quase felina, enquanto a calcinha as roça pelo caminho, chegando até seus pés.

Booth ergue-se da cama o suficiente para retirar a peça pelos pés dela - que ele beija um após o outro, para enfim ir subindo com a boca por uma das pernas torneadas até atingir a proximidade de uma virilha.

Ela geme. Solta pequenos murmúrios de incentivo. Booth ergue os olhos para o rosto dela - está vermelho, as pálpebras quase se fechando. Ele pode distinguir nitidamente o desejo escrito na bela face da parceira.

Sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Brennan, ele deixa uma das mãos subirem e acariciarem de leve o alto da coxa macia. Com as pontas dos dedos, ele desce pela virilha... até atingir o monte suave de pêlos que recobrem o centro de prazer dela.

Brennan geme baixinho... "Booth..."

Ele sorri, deslizando delicadamente um dedo para o interior da anatomia dela. Que o acolhe num misto de calor e umidade - perfeito!

O próprio Booth deixa um gemido escapar. Seus olhos descem para checar o trabalho enquanto ele permite que outro dedo se esconda dentro dela.

Brennan geme baixinho outra vez. Quase como se não quisesse fazer muito barulho. Ele sabe que é para não acordar Christine.

A sensação de que a parceira ainda consegue se controlar o desafia. Ele torna a olhar para o rosto dela. Brennan tem os olhos quase cerrados, as pálpebras visivelmente pesadas enquanto ela deixa o ar escapar suavemente pelos lábios entreabertos.

"Por favor, Booth..." ela murmura, levando uma das mãos até a dele - querendo ditar-lhe o passo.

Mas Booth rapidamente afasta a mão dela e introduz um novo dedo no interior macio.

Brennan geme. Mais alto desta vez. Os olhos se fecham finalmente, rendidos pelo prazer.

Contente, Booth então - e somente então - começa a mover delicadamente os dedos dentro dela, como se quisesse retirá-los... e quase no fim, torna a introduzi-los no abrigo quente e macio.

"Ahhhh!" Brennan vira o rosto no travesseiro, os olhos ainda fechados.

Booth percebe que está atingindo sua intenção. Sorrindo, ele torna a repetir o movimento, um pouco mais rápido desta vez.

E ela geme. Um pouco mais alto.

O desafio continua, cada vez mais acelerado, até que os dedos dele vão e voltam num passo cadenciado, arrancando dela uma mistura de suspiros e gemidos, a cabeça balançando de um lado para o outro sobre o travesseiro.

Assim que percebe o corpo de Brennan tensionar, Booth interrompe os movimentos, retirando dois dedos de dentro dela.

Brennan arfa, sentindo a privação. Abre os olhos.

Mas Booth não lhe dá tempo de recuperar-se - abaixando a cabeça, ele move o único dedo que ainda mantém dentro da parceira... e cobre com os lábios o ponto chave do prazer dela.

"Ah, Booth!" ela grita - realmente grita desta vez.

Ele sente quando ela levanta o corpo da cama, ficando quase sentada. Mas ele não interrompe as carícias - dedo e língua agora trabalhando em conjunto num ritmo suficientemente lento para torturar... mas ele sabe que é o ritmo do prazer dela. É como ela chega lá. Isso ele aprendeu logo no início do relacionamento íntimo dos dois, e jamais vai se esquecer.

Como ela gosta.

Onde ela gosta.

O quanto ela gosta.

Um, dois, três... mais rápido. Um, dois, três... mais lento.

Fricção com os lábios e um leve estocar de dedos... ela move os quadris levemente, ao ritmo ditado por ele. Quando sua língua começa a aquecer o ponto certo - na medida certa - Brennan simplesmente perde o controle.

"Oh, merrrr-" ela abafa o grito no travesseiro.

Booth desacelera o ritmo do contato, deslizando os lábios de leve sobre a carne quente e pulsante... e então sente o corpo de Brennan ficar tenso. E em seguida trêmulo. Entregue ao orgasmo inevitável que a toma de assalto.

Dentro de alguns segundos o corpo dela vai se recuperando, a carne menos trêmula, a respiração um pouco menos ofegante. Booth retira, então, delicadamente o dedo abrigado no interior macio dela. Com um beijo suave sobre o quente centro feminino, ele sobe para beijar um dos ombros da parceira.

Brennan sorri languidamente, estendendo a mão para acariciar o rosto dele. Booth prende os dedos dela nos seus, deslizando os lábios por eles num carinho.

Ele então liberta a mão dela, correndo os dedos pelo contorno do sutiã rendado que ela continua vestindo. A ponta do indicador traça a linha logo acima do bojo... arrepiando a pele do seio macio por baixo.

Tentado, Booth ergue os olhos rapidamente para ela, introduzindo o dedo por baixo da peça... alcançando e sentindo o mamilo enrijecido.

Brennan libera um suspiro de excitação e surpresa.

Com um sorriso cheio de malícia, Booth a provoca um pouco mais, roçando com a ponta do indicar o contorno do mamilo delicado... fazendo-a suspirar outra vez.

Para surpresa dele, Brennan agarra-lhe a mão livre e a coloca sobre o outro seio... por baixo do sutiã.

"Ser quer fazer, faça direito" ela sussurra.

Booth ri. "Não me provoque, mulher. Eu posso aceitar o desafio."

"E o que está esperando?" ela rebate, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele aperta o seio farto na palma da mão, os olhos encarando diretamente os dela, vendo o azul se tornar mais escuro e a pupila dilatar-se... "Desafio aceito."

Booth a surpreende, jogando-se sobre ela - as pernas ao lado do corpo feminino, prendendo-a abaixo dele. Brennan se move, tentando escapar. Mas ele solta-lhe o seio e agarra os braços, prendendo-os sobre o travesseiro.

Os dois se encaram, os olhos brilhando. Brennan se mexe abaixo do parceiro, acabando por fazer a ereção dele roçar o ventre dela.

Booth fecha os olhos no mesmo instante, deixando a respiração escapar por entre os dentes. "Assim é covardia" ele murmura.

Quando torna a abrir os olhos, ele a vê morder o lábio inferior, travessa.

Balançando a cabeça, sem se importar com o balanço suave dos quadris dela abaixo dos seus, em inegável provocação, Booth abaixo o rosto e morde uma das alças do sutiã, abaixando-a o suficiente para ter acesso ao alvo desejado.

Abocanhando o seio redondo, ele suga com avidez - agradecido por Brennan ter alimentado a filha pouco antes do jantar, o que significa que ele ainda tem pelo menos uma hora de liberdade para se divertir no seu playground favorito antes que ele torne a ficar cheio.

Brennan geme, arranhando as costas de Booth enquanto ele mantém a boca deliciosamente ocupada. Com destreza, ela desce as mãos pelo traseiro do parceiro, apenas deslizando os dedos sobre a pele inicialmente... arrepiando-a. E em seguida, ela o belisca.

"Aw, Bones!" ele murmura de modo abafado contra o seio dela.

Rindo, Brennan envolve cada nádega com as mãos, tomando o máximo que consegue em suas palmas. Seus dedos apertam os músculos bem torneados, sentindo-os contraírem sob o toque.

Instintivamente, Booth reage atirando o quadril para frente - o que faz sua ereção tocar o púbis delicado da parceira com a ponta de sua anatomia ereta.

"Ohhhh!" Brennan arfa...

"Assiiiimmmm" Booth deixa escapar o seio macio da boca, a mandíbula retesando-se, os olhos se fechando brevemente.

Os dois param. Apenas sentem a corrente elétrica atravessar seus corpos em questão de segundos.

Quando a sensação passa, ele consegue ouvir suas respirações agitadas.

"Booth, eu quero... eu preciso sentir você em mim" ela diz, sem delongas, sem floreios. "Dentro de mim!"

Ele abre os olhos e a encara. Há determinação no rosto dela... desejo e ansiedade. E ele não pode esperar mais para tê-la.

"Eu também" ele diz, balançando a cabeça, suspirando. "Preciso entrar em você agora ou vou ficar louco!"

Mesmo sabendo que isso não é possível - enlouquecer de desejo - Brennan tem a noção exata do que ele quer dizer, e acha que pode usar as mesmas palavras para definir como está se sentindo no momento.

Sem mais preliminares, Booth apoia as mãos sobre o colchão, erguendo o corpo apenas o suficiente para posicionar-se melhor... e ela levanta os quadris da cama, encontrando-o.

Os dois se encaixam. Suas anatomias se reencontram. Como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Mais precisamente como mão e luva.

O calor e a umidade dela o agasalham, centímetro a centímetro... os gemidos dos dois se misturam no ar, guturais e prolongados pela sensação de acolhimento e preenchimento.

Eles arfam. Booth a encara, e Brennan a ele.

É assim, se olhando, que eles começam a trabalhar. Juntos. Ele se retira alguns centímetros dela; ela puxa o quadril de volta para o colchão. E antes que a conexão se desfaça por completo, ele afunda novamente dentro do calor dela e Brennan empurra o quadril novamente de encontro ao dele.

E a parceria íntima segue os passos da profissional - uma conjugação do melhor dele com o melhor dela. Uma junção de esforços em busca do objetivo comum.

Dando. Recebendo.

Empurrando. Soltando quando preciso... e empurrando de novo.

Dentro e fora.

Fora e dentro.

Dois... em um.

Em pouco tempo o suor começa a escorrer por seus corpos nus - o de Brennan com exceção do sutiã, apenas um bojo abaixado, expondo o seio arrepiado. A umidade do mamilo que antes era alvo de suas atenções chama a atenção dos olhos de Booth.

Ele abaixa o rosto e o envolve novamente com a boca. Brennan libera um murmúrio de prazer, arqueando as costas - fazendo com que Booth afunde ainda mais dentro dela.

Então _ele_ geme. O seio delicado vibra contra sua língua.

De comum acordo, o passo de suas anatomias se acelera. Mais rápido e mais firme.

Booth quase solta o seio que explora com a boca, mantendo apenas a ponta rosada entre os dentes... que o raspam delicadamente. Mas Brennan empurra o quadril com mais força contra o dele, fazendo-o gemer novamente.

Com o corpo quente, Booth passa a se mover com mais firmeza, impondo um baque surdo entre seus quadris. Ele fecha os lábios outra vez sobre o seio da parceira, salivando, gemendo.

Brennan sente o ritmo se tornar mais intenso e também não consegue deixar de gemer. Seus dedos apertam o traseiro de Booth, segurando-o mais de encontro a ela a cada investida dele em seu interior.

Os movimentos de seus corpos, suas respirações, seus gemidos se misturam, aumentando o barulho dentro do quarto. Bem no fundo de sua mente, Brennan se preocupa que possam acordar a filha... porém uma estocada mais firme de Booth a obriga a fechar os olhos com força e o pensamento se perde.

Sem parar um segundo, Booth sente que estão quase lá. Ele conhece o corpo da parceira e interpreta os sinais inconfundíveis quando ela joga o quadril contra o seu e o mantém assim, os pés crispando, as costas se arqueando...

"Ah, Booth...!"

Ele investe mais duas vezes dentro dela, contra ela... e então sente o corpo de Brennan ficar inerte por uma fração de segundo... tremendo em seguida.

As mãos dela sobem para suas costas, agarrando-as como se não houvesse nada mais para mantê-la firme no mundo. Booth liberta-lhe o seio e ofega, encostando a testa em um dos ombros dela. Ele sente os tremores percorrerem o corpo da parceira e o grito final que ela libera preenche o quarto.

Porém, o corpo dele toma o controle da situação, impedindo-o de continuar a apenas apreciar o clímax da parceira... Booth sente o quadril investir novamente contra o dela, como por vontade própria. E ele mergulha completamente dentro de Brennan, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Ele sente o calor do momento quando se derrama nela. Quando seu rosto se enterra no pescoço dela, gemendo-lhe o nome... e tudo escurece por breves instantes.

Nada parece existir além do som do coração de Booth batendo aos seus ouvidos. E por alguns preciosos segundos, ele sente apenas a deliciosa sensação de plenitude, de satisfação.

Brennan escorrega uma das mãos pela extensão das costas suadas do parceiro, repousando-a sobre uma nádega firme. Ela respira descompassadamente, sentindo o mundo em torno voltar a se estabilizar aos poucos. Seu peito sobe e desce, ainda agitado. Ela sente o calor líquido entre suas pernas, a firmeza do parceiro ainda em seu interior. E sem querer seu sexo pulsa diante da constatação.

Ela sorri, virando o rosto para beijar o pescoço úmido do parceiro que ofega contra seu pescoço. Brennan desliza a ponta do nariz pelos cabelos da nuca de Booth. Ele deixa escapar uma breve risada abafada.

"Eu te amo" ela se ouve dizer.

As palavras parecem ter tomado vida própria, escapando sem que ela sequer pensasse antes de dizê-las.

Mas Brennan não se importa nem um pouco. Elas são verdadeiras. E com Booth aprendeu durante esses anos todos que não há perigo em expressar verbalmente o que se sente... não quando se sabe que a pessoa a quem tais palavras são dirigidas, mais do que ninguém, merece ouvi-las.

Ele ergue o rosto do pescoço da parceira, ainda ofegando, mas de forma já menos agitada. Olhando-a nos olhos, Booth sorri. "Nunca vou me cansar de ouvir você dizer isso."

Ela sorri, envolvendo-o pelo quadril com uma das pernas. "Agora você pode ser educado e retribuir."

"Quer me ouvir dizer que também te amo?" ele ri, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Por que não? É agradável" ela responde, deslizando alguns dedos pelo ombro dele.

"Quem diria... aquela Bones que eu conheci, tão durona e fechada, hoje dizendo que me ama e revelando que gosta de ouvir o mesmo de volta."

"Eu sou a mesma Temperance Brennan de sempre. Apenas mais permeável, como eu lhe disse uma vez."

Ele sorri, beijando o rosto dela antes de se inclinar contra a orelha macia. "Eu adoro a sua permeabilidade... me permite penetrar melhor você" ele sussurra.

Brennan sorri, e com a vantagem de ter se recuperado do êxtase, ela o surpreende virando o corpo e se posicionando em cima dele.

Booth ergue as sobrancelhas em surpresa, rendido por ela. "Você nunca se cansa de me surpreender?"

"Nunca" Brennan corre a língua pelo lábio inferior. "E acabo de me lembrar que devo reconhecer o seu bom gosto. Adorei o presente" ela diz, abrindo o sutiã de renda que ainda mantém no corpo.

Booth ri, puxando a lingerie e jogando-a para longe... um dinheiro bem gasto, afinal.

Ele observa o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos incrivelmente azuis de Brennan. Linda. Perfeita. _Sua_.

E ele sorri, deliciando-se com a visão enquanto pousa uma das mãos sobre um seio macio, apertando gentilmente. Quem disse que não se pode ter tudo na vida?

**xXx**

* * *

**Meu agradecimento muito especial à Nina pela revisão do texto e pela dica preciosa sobre o finalzinho ;)**

**Reviews? Adooooro *.***


End file.
